Vacaciones de verano
by MoniBolis
Summary: Son vacaciones en la Universidad. House y Cuddy pasan unos días juntos. HUDDY
1. En la carretera

- ¿Sigues planeando viajar por auto hasta New Jersey? - House se sentó junto a Cuddy en una de las bancas de la Universidad de Michigan.

Cuddy dejó de leer su libro, antes de contestarle a House

-Si, Geoff el novio de mi amiga Gail, nos llevará en su camioneta. Mi mamá me rogó que fuera a la casa de Long Branch para las vacaciones-

- ¿y quién más va?-

- Jennifer y Mary. No las conoces- Cuddy siguió leyendo su libro

- ¿y tu novio…cómo se llama…Alvin, Albaricoque, Al…?-

- Alan, se fue de vacaciones a Cancún- Cuddy siguió leyendo pero sintió la mirada de House - ¿Qué?-

- Que Alan se esta agasajando en la playa, bebiendo cerveza hasta vomitar y tirándose a todo lo que se mueva y tu estás aquí leyendo-

Cuddy ignoro el comentario – Bueno y tú para que quieres saber a donde voy-

- Me preguntaba si podría ir con ustedes-

Cuddy cerró el libro. Y encaró a House. - ¿Con nosotros?-

- Si, yo tengo que ir a Newark al 30° aniversario de bodas de mis padres- Cuddy lo miró raro – Mi madre también me rogó, en fin. No tengo dinero para el transporte así que…iré con ustedes, pueden dejarme de pasada-

- Tu ya eres residente de un hospital. Ya estás trabajando ¿No tienes dinero para un pasaje de avión?-

- Cuddy, no sabes lo difícil que es mantenerse para un joven doctor, que estudia 2 especialidades…además me compre una asombrosa guitarra Fender Stratocaster-

- Tus prioridades están muy mal House. Pero si quieres ir tendrás que cooperar para la gasolina.-

-Entonces… ¿eso es un si?-

- Es un talvez, les tengo que preguntar primero-

2 días después…Miércoles por la tarde

- Soy Geoff mucho gusto- el joven estudiante de derecho, estiro la mano para saludar a House. El joven doctor no le contestó el saludo.

- Yo pido la parte de a tras- House aventó su maleta y tomo asiento en la ultima hilera de la camioneta Jeep Cherokee 93.

- Encantador- dijo Geoff dirigiéndose a Cuddy. La muchacha se encogió de hombros. Ya había aprendido que no servía de nada disculparse por House.

Todos se subieron a la camioneta. A Cuddy le toco sentarse junto a House, ya que las otras muchachas se negaron.

- Sabes House, podrías tratar de ser un poco agradecido-

- Entonces no sería House-

Cuddy se cruzo de brazos. – Solo compórtate estaremos en carretera por muchas horas-

- Por eso traje mi Walkman- House se coloco los audífonos y poco después se durmió.

Cuddy agradeció el silencio para leer su libro, pero poco después cayó dormida también.

-Creí que Lisa tenía novio- preguntó Mary a Jennifer al ver a Cuddy recargada sobre el hombro de House.

- Lo tiene-

- Entonces ¿qué se trae con ese tipo? Tu eres de Medicina, ¿Por qué es tan famoso House?-

Jennifer volteo a ver a House y Cuddy. Suspiro a manera de resignación.- Es una mezcla de genialidad, rebeldía y locura-

- ¿Lisa lo conoció en clases?- preguntó Mary

-Supongo-

Cuddy se despertó más no abrió los ojos. Percibió un aroma a colonia de hombre. De inmediato abrió sus ojos recordando donde estaba

- Buenas tardes bella durmiente- House se burló. Cuddy quito su cabeza del hombro de House.

- Lo siento-

- Yo siempre imagine que tendría tu saliva en mi cuerpo, pero no de esta manera-

- Sigue soñando House-

- Se durmieron gran parte del camino- Geoff les habló mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.- Pero les guardamos comida-

Gail les paso una bolsa con sándwiches.

- Espero que tengas de jamón- House revisaba

- Solo queda uno y es mío- Cuddy sacó el sándwich victoriosa.- Puedes comer uno de atún-

-Yo no quiero de atún-

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-

House la miro darle una mordida al sándwich y decidió actuar. Lamió el sándwich

- ¡House!- Cuddy grito causando que todos voltearan a ver que pasaba

- Trata de disfrutar tu sándwich manchado por de avaricia- declaró indignado House

- ¿Avaricia? Está manchado de tu saliva, Dios solo sabe donde ha estado tu boca-

- O en quién ha estado mi boca – House levantó una ceja

- No te daré la satisfacción House- Cuddy siguió comiendo su sándwich.

- Eso es antihigiénico Cuddy, ¿así piensas ser doctora?-

- Si-

El resto de los pasajeros se rieron ante el acontecimiento, aunque parecía que House y Cuddy se olvidaron de los demás.

Llegaron a su primer destino Scranton, Pennsylvania. Jennifer y Mary eran originarias de ahí.

House aprovecho para estirar las piernas mientras las muchachas se despedían.

- ¿Quién diablos querría vivir en semejante ciudad?- dijo en voz baja mientras observaba el panorama

- House - se escucho la voz de Cuddy detrás de él. – Geoff está algo cansado de conducir, ¿puedes conducir de noche?-

- Seguro-

- Gracias amigo- Geoff le dio las llaves a House. Gail y Geoff se recostaron en los asientos que dejaron libres Mary y Jennifer. Cuddy tomo el lugar de copiloto. Ninguno de ellos estaba cansado gracias a que durmieron por la tarde. Cuddy trató de sintonizar la radio pero solo se oía estática. Resignada se dedico a ver la oscuridad de la carretera.

- Dime si ves un OVNI - le dijo House

- ¿OVNI?-

- Objeto Volador No Identificado- explicó House

- Se lo que es un OVNI, House- Cuddy reclamó. – Pero no me digas que tú crees en ellos-

- No, pero dime si ves uno-

Silencio nuevamente. No había tráfico en la carretera, de vez en cuando pasaba otro automóvil en dirección contraria.

- ¿House? ¿Alguna vez has jugado "basta"?-

- ¿Cómo el juego de palabras?-

- No. Este es un juego de carretera, me lo enseño un primo mío cuando tenía 15 años-

- ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Bueno es muy fácil, solo tienes que hacer esto- Cuddy se acerco a House y le tapó los ojos

- ¡¿Qué?- House se asustó al no ver el camino - ¡Basta, basta, basta no me dejas ver!- Cuddy quito sus manos y se rió - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa mujer?¡ ¿Estas loca?-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Gail se despertó por el movimiento brusco de la camioneta

- ¿Te dormiste Greg?- Geoff dijo desde atrás

- No me dormí. Lo que pasa es que tu amiguita perdió la razón-

- ¿Lisa?- le pregunto Gail

- House se durmió- dijo con cara de inocencia Cuddy.- Regresen a dormir, yo lo vigilo-

Los pasajeros se recostaron nuevamente.

- Eres una mentirosa, y al parecer una psicópata- le dijo House a Cuddy, pero ella solo sonrió y volvió a ver la carretera.

Pocas horas después llegaron a Newark, Nueva Jersey. House condujo hasta la casa de sus padres.

- Bueno hasta aquí llego-

- Gracias de nuevo por conducir, Greg- Geoff intentó darle la mano a House, pero otra vez le negó el gesto.

Cuddy se bajó de la camioneta para despedirlo.

- Aquí esta mi dirección- Cuddy le dio un papel.

- ¿Para que quiero tu dirección?-

- No sé, por si se te ofrece algo- House se metió el pedazo de papel en bolsillo. - Nos vemos House-

-Hasta pronto Cuddy-

House vió la camioneta alejarse hasta el final de la calle. Regresó su mirada a la casa de sus padres. Dio un gran respiro y avanzó hacia la puerta.

**Continuara…**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	2. La familia

John House vio la hora en su reloj despertador, era la madrugada del jueves y alguien tocaba a su puerta.

- John…John- Blythe House dijo con voz cansada,

- Ya oi, voy a ver quién es.- El marino se levantó y se puso una bata.

- Probablemente es Greg, ¿te dijo cuándo llegaba?- Blythe se sentó en la cama

- No, pero ese chico nunca me dice nada- John bostezó antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

- Hola papá- House entró a la casa

- Hola Greg- John se frotó los ojos.- Debiste llamar, te hubiéramos recogido del aeropuerto –

- No vine en avión- House se sentó en un gran sillón café. – Vine en camioneta con unos amigos-

- ¿Desde Ann Arbor? Son como 822 kilómetros – John volteó a ver a su esposa que bajaba las escaleras - ¿Oíste a tu hijo?- House noto la manera que dijo 'tu hijo'

- Si, lo escuche- House se levantó para abrazar a su madre. - Escuche que vino con unos amigos-

A Blythe le gustaba la idea de que House tuviera amigos, cuando era niño siempre fue solitario, y le rompía el corazón verlo jugar solo en el parque. 20 años después era un hombre solitario.

- Todavía es muy temprano, hay que regresar a dormir- John volvió a bostezar

- Le preparé el cuarto de visitas – dijo Blythe

- Ya esta grande mujer, puede irse a dormir y ya- John subió por las escaleras

- Hablamos mañana mamá-

House entró al cuarto de visitas, dejo caer su maleta. Miro el sobrio cuarto. Una cama con sabanas beige, una simple mesa, y un cuadro de flores justo en medio de la pared.

House se cambio de ropa para dormir, la cama se sentía fría y ajena. Está no era la casa de su infancia, para ser honesto, no tuvo casa establecida en su infancia. Cerró los ojos y se obligo a dormir.

* * *

Cuddy se despidió de su amiga Gail con un gran abrazo, y le dio gracias a Geoff por traerla. Era por madrugada pero Cuddy había llamado a su madre para dejarle saber su hora de llegada. Cuddy tocó el timbre. Casi de inmediato su madre Ruth abrió la puerta.

- Hola cariño- su mamá le dio un abrazó

- Hola mamá- Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al entrar Cuddy vio una cobija en uno de los sillones.- ¿Estabas dormida aquí abajo esperando por mi? No tenías que hacerlo-

- Talvez si llegarás a horas decentes…- Su madre le sonrió – Vamos a dormir, que tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana-

- ¿Sorpresa?-

- Mañana-

Cuddy entró al cuarto que su madre preparo para ella. Había olvidado lo grande que era la casa y lo espacioso de los cuartos. Después de divorciarse del padre de Cuddy, Ruth se caso con acaudalado inversionista. El matrimonio no duró ni 2 años; un rápido divorcio y Ruth terminó siendo dueña de esta residencia de 6 cuartos, 3 baños y cochera techada para 3 automóviles.

Cuddy se arregló para dormirse, en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se durmió.

* * *

House despertó al oler el café del desayuno. Se levantó hambriento y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buenos días Greg- Blythe preparaba huevos revueltos

- Buenos días mamá- House tomo asiento en la barra de la cocina – Papá-

- Buenos días hijo- John se dedicaba a leer el periódico.

- La fiesta será este sábado por la noche en un salón de eventos- Blythe sirvió el desayuno.- Es formal, tu tías vendrán-

- ¿Todas?- House preguntó

- Si, todas- dijo su madre

House volteo a ver a su padre. De las pocas cosas en que concordaban era que Blythe tenía demasiadas hermanas y todas escandalosas.

- Que suerte la nuestra, que todas tus hermanas vengan­- John le sonrió a su hijo, House solo asintió.

- Supongo que no traes un traje- Blythe le dijo a su hijo.

House bebió de su café.- No-

- John, lleva a Greg al centro para que compre un traje-

- No es necesario mamá- House se quejó

- Cierto mujer, que se ponga un pantalón negro y tome prestadas una de mis camisas-

- Tus camisas no le quedan. Solo quiero que todo este perfecto para la fiesta-

House acepto, pero se preguntaba como soportaría hasta el sábado.

* * *

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa- Cuddy escucho su nombre pero se negaba a abrir los ojos.- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa-

- Ya pues, ya me levante-

- Hola Lisa- era su hermana menor. De 18 años y terrible actitud.

- Hola Stephanie- dijo Cuddy aún adormecida

- ¿Ya te dijo la sorpresa mamá?-

- ¿Qué sorpresa…?- Cuddy estiro los brazos.- Oh si, menciono algo anoche- Cuddy miro la sonrisa malvada de su hermana.

- Te va encantar Lissie-

Cuddy tomo una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Tenía tanto apetito que en cuanto vio el pan con mantequilla se abalanzó contra el.

- Buenos días Lisa- se escucho una voz masculina

- Buenos días… ¿papá?- Cuddy se sorprendió a ver su padre sentado en la mesa.

- Sorpresa- Ruth rodeo a su ex esposo con un brazo.- Tu papá y yo nos reconciliamos. Este sábado por la noche es nuestra boda-

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo de manera sarcástica Stephanie.

Cuddy no se lo creía.

* * *

- Es solo un traje Greg. Escoge- John House le hablaba a su hijo que estaba en los vestidores de la tienda.

- Todos estos trajes, son para viejos. -

- Solo escoge uno- reiteró John House

- ¿Es para alguna ocasión especial? ¿Talvez un compromiso para el joven?- un vendedor se les acerco

- No- House contestó – No pienso casarme nunca-

- Luego los que más se resisten son los primeros en caer- dijo el vendedor

- Pero con esa actitud quién va querer casare contigo Greg - John House lanzó el comentario haciendo sentir incomodo al vendedor.

- Es para mi 30° aniversario de bodas y solo necesitamos que mi hijo no se vea como un vago-

- Que linda ocasión, muestra de verdadero amor- el vendedor seguía siendo adulador para asegurar la venta.

- Si, como no- dijo House en voz baja

- ¿Qué dijiste muchacho?- John lo alcanzó a escuchar

- Si, como no- House alzó su voz

- ¿Qué significa eso?-

- Significa que tu y yo sabemos que tu matrimonio no es lindo ni una muestra de verdadero amor-

- ¿Así te parece?- John se cruzó de brazos.- He amado tu madre por 30 años; eso es un buen matrimonio-

- Claro que amas a mamá, pero ella no tanto a ti ¿o si 'papá'?-

- Si esta será tu actitud durante la fiesta será mejor que no vayas-

House miró directo a los ojos de su padre.- Tu no querías que viniera de todos modos- House tomo su chamarra y salió de la tienda.

- Si quería hijo- dijo John demasiado tarde

* * *

- Todo mundo vendrá- Ruth se veía radiante contándole los detalles a su mortificada hija.- Tengo el vestido, el pastel, música en vivo.-

- Mamá- Cuddy trató de centrar a su madre.- ¿estás segura de esto? Hay una razón por la cuál se divorciaron-

- Lisa, ahora somos más sabios- Ruth agito su mano – Más…maduros. Igualmente no fue tan malo el matrimonio-

-Eran miserables, peleaban todo el tiempo- dijo Stephanie

- No todo el tiempo- se defendió la madre. Las hermanas se dieron una mirada de aseveración.

- Escucha mamá…- Cuddy intentó otra vez

- No escucha tu Lisa. Se lo que hago-

* * *

House observó la gran residencia frente a él. Era de dos pisos, con grandes ventanas, pintada de un blanco que le daba cierta frescura, un jardín delantero cuidado a la perfección. House leyó nuevamente la dirección en el pedazo de papel.

- Cuddy no me dijiste que eras rica- House sonrió y se acerco a la puerta.

* * *

Cuddy miró a su hermana en el patio trasero y decido acompañarla.

- Hola- dijo sin ganas

- Hey Lissie- Stephanie le dio una fumada a su cigarro

Cuddy se sentó en el pasto. Podía percibir el aroma del mar cerca. Miro al cielo y vio la primera estrella aparecer. Pidió un deseo

- Deberíamos ir a la playa mañana viernes- Stephanie le ofreció de su cigarro, creyendo que su hermana no aceptaría

- Si- Cuddy tomo el cigarro y tomo una gran bocanada

- ¿Creí que no fumabas?-

- No fumo, pero quiero hacer enojar a papá- Stephanie se rio.

– ¿Qué se cree llamándonos princesitas?- se regresó el cigarro. – Tenía ganas de gritarle: "¡Princesitas! ¿No llamas en 5 años y nos llamas princesitas?"-

- Necesitamos marihuana, eso si lo haría enojar- dijo Cuddy. Las hermanas compartieron otra risa.

- ¡Lisa!- se escucho a su madre hablarle. – ¡Alguien vino a verte¡

- ¿Quién vendría a visitarme?- Cuddy frunció el ceño.

* * *

Cuddy entró a la casa.

- ¿Cómo has estado Lisa?- House dijo con una sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**Ya regrese a la escuela, pero no se preocupen la historia ya esta terminada. Solo que la haré durar hasta la premier de la nueva temporada.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	3. El joven médico de buenos modales

Cuddy estaba sorprendida de ver a House en el centro de la sala.

- Lisa, este galante joven dice que es compañero tuyo de la facultad de medicina- la mamá de Cuddy colocó su mano en le hombro de House.

- Así es mamá –

House estiro la mano y dijo nuevamente - ¿Cómo has estado Lisa?-

- Bien…- Cuddy le dio la mano, era como si fuera otro House. – Mamá, Stephanie,…erg… papá. Este es Gregory House- todos asintieron con la cabeza – House, estos son Ruth y Samuel Cuddy, y mi hermana Stephanie.

- Hey- dijo la hermana menor, sin mucho entusiasmo

- Mucho gusto ¿eres el novio?- el papá de Cuddy le estrecho la mano.

- Eso quisiera señor- House volvió a sonreír, lo que hizo que Cuddy se preocupara.

- No papá, ya tengo novio- Cuddy tomo por el brazo a House -Nos disculpan- lo arrastró hasta la cocina

* * *

- Cuddy ¿Por qué no mencionaste que estabas cargada de dinero?-

- ¿Qué?- Cuddy lo miro con confusión

- La mansión el que vives- House señaló a su alrededor

- House, no soy adinerada. Ahora el punto principal ¿Que haces aquí? Digo, ¿paso algo malo? ¿con tus padres?-

- Un pequeño desacuerdo con mi padre...- House empezó a jugar con un salero. –

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Nada importante-

- Bien no me digas…. ¿Por qué actúas así?-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Amable?-

- Si-

- A los padres les encanta esa patraña del joven médico de buenos modales-

- Finges para mis padres, pero no pudiste fingir para los tuyos-

- Tus padres me agradan más-

- Los conociste hace 5 minutos-

- Talvez por eso- House se froto la barbilla

Se escucho un sonido.

- ¿Ese fue tu estomago?- pregunto riéndose Cuddy

- Si, solo desayune-

- Podemos ir por pizza o algo-

- Definitivamente no- se escucho la voz de Ruth – Tengo suficiente comida para que Greg se quede a cenar-

* * *

- Que exquisita cena – House dijo al terminar su plato

- ¿Quieres que te sirva más Greg?- Ruth preguntó

- No señora, muchas gracias-

Stephanie se acercó a su hermana y le pregunto al oído - ¿Este tipo es en serio?-

- No – dijo Cuddy

- Yo lo noto, tu lo notas, papá lo nota, pero mamá se lo esta creyendo-

- Supongo que le gusta la idea del joven médico de buenos modales-

- Niñas por favor, no se digan secretos en la mesa- su madre las reprimió. – Lisa por qué no le muestras la casa a Greg, mientras sirvo el postre-

- Seguro mamá-

* * *

- De verdad estas disfrutando esto ¿no?- le preguntó Cuddy

- Si, tu madre es buena cocinera, y me encanta que me atiende como rey-

- Harías lo que fuera por comida gratis-

* * *

Caminaron por la casa hasta llegar al estudio donde House noto el gran piano. De inmediato se acerco al instrumento

- ¿Te gusta?- Cuddy le pregunto de manera coqueta

- ¿Gustarme? me encanta- House se sentó en el taburete y puso sus manos en el piano. – Este es un Yamaha Cable-Nelson

Grand Piano. Un día de estos tendré suficiente dinero para comprarme mi gran piano. ¿Quién de ustedes toca?-

- Nadie, era del antiguo dueño de la casa- Cuddy pensó que si a House le gustaba tanto el piano; a su padrastro le debió haber dolido mucho perderlo.

House toco una nota. – Está afinado- sonrió al escuchar el hermoso sonido

- ¿Aceptas peticiones?-

- Nah…no voy a tocar-

- House no me digas que eres tímido, te he visto tocar la guitarra. Vamos toca algo- Cuddy lo incitó empujándolo levemente

- Bien, siéntate a mi lado- House le hizo espacio en el taburete, Cuddy tomó asiento. - ¿Qué quieres que toque?- House tocaba algunas notas.

- No sé; algo alegre-

- Ya se- House empezó a tocar una hermosa composición. Cuddy se quedo magnetizada por la habilidad del joven. El piano sonó con fuerza en la casa. Lo que provocó que el resto de la familia llegara al estudio para el apreciar mejor la música. La melodía sonaba a una mezcla de música clásica y jazz.

Cuando House terminó la familia le aplaudió. House solo agacho la cabeza.

- Creo que te sonrojaste- le dijo Cuddy

- No es cierto- House se sintió incomodo con la atención

- Rhapsody in blue ¿no es así?- preguntó Ruth

- Si, me encanta esa composición-

* * *

- Bueno, gracias por el postre Sra. Cuddy-

-Llámame Ruth-

- Gracias Ruth, y a usted Señor, pero es tarde y ya tengo que irme- House se levantó, ya había tenido suficiente entretenimiento por una noche.

- ¿Regresas a Michigan?- dijo Cuddy al levantarse también

- Si-

- Te acompaño a la puerta- se ofreció Cuddy

- Un momento Greg ¿justo ahora regresas a Michigan?- habló Ruth

- Si, pensaba ir a la estación de autobuses, tomar el primero que salga-

- Es muy tarde, ya casi da la media noche ¿Por qué no te quedas y te vas mañana? Tenemos bastante espacio en la casa-

- Yo…- House se quedó pensando, Cuddy que estaba parada junta a él, le hablo en voz baja.

- Si ya te hartaste; no tienes que quedarte- Cuddy sabía que a House le gustaba ser solitario.

- A decir verdad, no tengo ganas de dormir en un autobús. Aceptare su oferta, si no es mucha molestia –

- Para nada, deja mostrarte tu cuarto- Ruth le puso la mano en la espalda y lo guió hasta sus aposentos.

* * *

House se recostó sobre la gran cama del cuarto de invitados. Era mucho más espacioso que el de la casa de sus padres. Con la pijama puesta se dispuso a dormir, pero después de media hora de rodar en la cama se dio por vencido. Vio su reloj. Marcaba las 12:45 am.

Se levantó y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salio de su cuarto. En el pasillo House observo las puertas de los dormitorios. Sabía que el cuarto principal; con los papás de Cuddy, se encontraba a la derecha. Camino hacia la izquierda.

- Cuddy- House tocó quedamente a la puerta. – Cuddy, ábreme –

Se escucho movimiento en el cuarto.

- Tienes a la Cuddy equivocada- Stephanie abrió la puerta. No parecía sorprendida.

- ¿La puerta que sigue?- preguntó House

- Si-

- Gracias-

- ¿Greg? trata de no hacer mucho ruido con mi hermana- Stephanie sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Qué crees que haré con tu hermana?-

- ¿A la una de la mañana en un caluroso verano de Jersey? Mmmm….tal vez jugar damas chinas- Stephanie cerró la puerta.

* * *

- Cuddy- House tocó quedamente a la puerta. – Cuddy, ábreme –

Se escucho movimiento en el cuarto.

- ¡¿House?!- salio la Cuddy correcta - ¿Qué haces? Te van a escuchar mis papás-

- Entonces déjame pasar –

- No…- se escucho ruido al fondo del pasillo provocando el pánico en Cuddy que jaló hacia su cuarto a House.

Cuddy coloco la oreja contra la puerta. Poniendo atención a lo que pasaba en el pasillo. Probablemente era su padre bajando por un vaso de agua.

- Creo que ya volvió a dormir- Cuddy informo a House, que había tomado su lugar en la cama de Cuddy. - ¿Qué crees que haces?-

- Me gusta tu cama, huele a flores-

- House, regresa a tu cuarto-

- Vamos Cuddy, solo quiero hablar contigo. Aunque tu hermanita tiene otras ideas de nosotros- House levantó las cejas de manera picara

- Bien. Puedes quedarte, pero no te prometo no dormirme- Cuddy se acostó junto a él. - ¿De que quieres hablar?-

- De lo rara que eres- House puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza

- Y eso que me quite el tercer brazo, de niña era más rara- Cuddy se burló

- Hablo en serio Cuddy. Creí que tu papá sería un doctor judío con su pequeña princesa; y que en tu casa te adorarían por ser la perfecta estudiante...-

- House ¿querías ver la estereotipada familia judía? Con mi mamá gritando: "Bienvenido a la mishpukhe" – Cuddy refutó

- Bien- House solo miro al techo – ¿Es estereotipo que seas rica y judía?-

Cuddy lo golpeo con un cojín – No soy rica House-

- Esta mansión en la playa lo comprueba-

- La playa esta a 5 km, y no es una mansión-

- ¿Pero creciste aquí?-

- No- Cuddy bostezo – Ni siquiera nací en este estado-

- ¿Dónde naciste?-

Cuddy se rió

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tu House, te conozco por casi 4 años, y siempre hemos evitado hablar de nosotros mismos. Y ahora quieres mi biografía con lujo de detalle-

- Solo tengo curiosidad-

- Un trato House: tú me dices por que detestas a tu padre y yo te contesto lo que quieras-

House guardo silencio. – Puedo averiguar todo lo que quiera de ti- sonó confiado

- ¿En serio?- dijo Cuddy con cierto tono que sonaba a reto.

House cambio posición, recargado en su codo derecho, se volteo para ver Cuddy – En serio-

Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas. House observó a detalle a Cuddy. Sintió el deseo de besarla, de tomarla en sus brazos y saborear blanca piel.

- House…- Cuddy interrumpió sus lascivos pensamientos. – Creo que es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto-

House solo asintió, calmadamente regresó a su cuarto.

* * *

Acostado solo en el cuarto de invitados, solo podía pensar una cosa

_¿Qué diablos fue eso que sentí? No importa mañana me voy_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**¿Qué creen que sintió House? En el sigueinte capitulo: ¡La playa!

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	4. Arena y mar

Viernes por la mañana.

Cuddy se despertó tarde, recordó el día anterior y la visita inesperada de House. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

- Lisa- su madre le llamó a través de la puerta. – Ya esta el desayuno, te estamos esperando.-

-Ya voy mamá-

* * *

Cuddy bajo al comedor. Su madre, Ruth, hablaba por teléfono al fondo de la cocina.

- Buenos días Lisa- su padre la saludo cordialmente

- Hola-

- Buenos días Lisa- House imito el saludo. Su hermana Stephanie, solo reconoció su presencia, pero se mantuvo callada.

- ¿Te despertaste temprano House? ¿A que se debe el milagro? - dijo Cuddy al servirse jugo de naranja

House iba a responder, pero el padre de Cuddy hablo primero

- ¿Cómo sabes que se despierta tarde?- pregunto con tono acusador.

- Porque he visto su horario de clases por los últimos 4 semestres, nunca toma clases antes de las 10 de la mañana. Así es como sé, papá- Cuddy se sintió inculpada.

- Correcto…También escuche voces anoche…-

-Esa era yo- Stephanie se adelanto a contestar, salvando a su hermana de la acusación – Tenía el radio prendido-

- Correcto…- el papá de Cuddy observo a House

* * *

- Tenemos un gran día para nosotros- Ruth se acercó a la mesa. – Llamé a la florista y tiene todo listo para mañana, pero aún tenemos que ir a por las mesas.-

- Nosotras no tenemos que ir ¿o si ?- Stephanie preguntó

- ¿No quieren ir con nosotros?-

- Lisa y yo queremos ir a la playa-

-Bueno…pueden ir, no hay problema. Solo lleguen a tiempo para la cena ensayo-

- ¿Quieres venir House?-

House pensó en Cuddy en traje de baño – Por supuesto-

* * *

House agradeció, y se despidió de los padres de Cuddy. Se sentó en las escaleras de la puerta esperando a las hermanas. Un Camaro 75 negro se estaciono enfrente de la casa y toco la bocina.

Stephanie salio corriendo hacia el conductor. House asumió que era el quien los llevaría. Cuddy por fin salio revelando su atuendo de pantalones cortos amarillos y playera ombliguera.

* * *

- ¿Quién es el imitador de Bon Jovi?- House observo al conductor

- Ben; novio de mi hermana –

- Se ve encantador-

House y Cuddy se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás.

- Hey- dijo de saludo Ben sin muchas ganas

- Son el un para el otro- se burló House. En el radio sonaba "Bohemia Rhapsody" de Queen. – Cuddy hay que mover la cabeza como en Wayne's World-

- No lo creo House-

Se escucho el peculiar sonido de una lata de cerveza

- ¿Están bebiendo a las 10 de la mañana?-

- Si ¿Tienes algún problema?- Ben dijo de mala gana

- No, solo quiero una-

- Yo también-

- Me sorprendes "Señorita Nunca hago nada malo"- Ambos abrieron su cerveza, y bebieron un trago.

– No empieces House…Hay que comprarte un traje de baño-

* * *

Llegaron a la playa en 15 minutos. Stephanie y su novio buscaron un buen lugar en la playa, mientras House y Cuddy compraban el traje de baño.

- Nunca había comprado, un traje de baño en un mini mercado de autoservicio-

House escogía entre la pila de ropa de oferta.

- ¿Qué tal estos?- Cuddy los puso enfrente de él para ver como le quedaban.

- ¿Naranja? No soy Aquaman-

- ¡Solo escoge uno!- Cuddy se frustró

- La última vez que alguien me presiono para comprar ropa…-

- Estos- Cuddy lo interrumpió – Azules, combinan con tus ojos- se burló Cuddy

- Bien-

* * *

House observo el panorama, la playa tenía bastantes personas, eran vacaciones después de todo.

La arena se sentía bien bajos sus pies, el aire del mar se sentía fantástico en sus pulmones, el sol intenso del verano le quemaba la piel, pero no le importaba. No recordaba la última vez que disfruto ir a la playa. Vio a Cuddy en su traje de baño rojo, y disfruto aún más el panorama.

* * *

- Lissie, se te van a salir los ojos- Stephanie le dijo a su hermana mayor

- ¿Qué? No se de que hablas-

- Del modo que estas viendo a Greg-

- Solo miraba al… el…el…vendedor de helados-

- Si seguro­. Porque es el vendedor de helados el que esta sin camisa-

Cuddy ignorando a su hermana se puso sus lentes obscuros y se acostó a tomar el sol.

* * *

- Es cierto lo que dice de las playas de Jersey…apestan- House seguía viendo el panorama con una cerveza en la mano

- No están tan mal- Stephanie estaba junto a él. – En el verano por lo menos…dime Greg…¿eres homosexual?-

House la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué?-

- No hiciste nada anoche-

- ¿Estabas espiando?-

- Hábitos de hermana menor, no espero que lo comprendas-

- Comprendo que estas loca-

Stephanie encendió un cigarro. Fumó dos veces antes de continuar. – Me agradarías de cuñado-

House se rió, aunque no supo si era por la ridícula idea o por nerviosismo

- Solo piénsalo, Greg-

* * *

- Vamos a nadar- House se paro enfrente de Cuddy tapándole el sol

- ¿Justo ahora?- Cuddy se sentó

- Justo ahora-

- Tal vez más tarde…-

-No, justo ahora- House se agacho y tomando a Cuddy por sorpresa la cargo sobre su hombro.

- ¡House! ¡Bájame¡-

- Hasta llegar al agua- House llegó al mar y lanzo a Cuddy.

- ¡Idiota!- Cuddy se quito el cabello mojado de la frente. – ¡Diablos! Esta fría el agua-

- Si puedo ver- House veía descaradamente los senos de Cuddy

- ¡House!- Cuddy le lanzó agua a la cara

- Con que esas son tus intenciones Cuddy- House la salpico. Cuddy gritó

- ¡Oye!- Stephanie llegó corriendo y se lanzo contra House para hundirlo. – Nadie se mete con las hermanas Cuddy-

House salio a la superficie tosiendo. – ¿Dónde esta la copia de Bon Jovi cuando se le necesita?-

Continuaron jugando, zambulléndose en el agua hasta cansarse.

* * *

- Tengo hambre- House se secaba el cabello

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – Cuddy se puso su playera. – Vamos a comprar algo­-

- Aquí los esperamos- Stephanie y Ben se quedaron

* * *

House y Cuddy caminaron por los puestos de comida. - Esas hamburguesas huelen bien- House se guiaba por su agudo olfato

-Compremos ahí-

Ordenaron y se sentaron a esperar su comida para llevar.

- Apuesto a que Alan se esta divirtiendo- House sacó el tema a relucir

- House…- dijo Cuddy de manera de advertencia

-¿Qué? No me digas que no lo estas pensando-

- Pensar que mi novio me esta engañando no es muy tranquilizador-

- ¡Aja! Yo solo dije que se estaba divirtiendo. Tu dijiste que te esta engañando. Tu subconsciente te traiciona Cuddy-

Cuddy iba a decir algo cuando se escucho su número ser llamado. - La comida esta lista-

- No te librarás del tema Cuddy- House insistió mientras la ayudaba con la charola de la comida.

- No hay tema House-

-Claro que lo hay ¿Por qué eres novia de Alan? No tienen nada en común, él tipo tiene la inteligencia de un cactus, no creo que salgas con él solo por su linda cara o porque es bueno en la cama…-

House observo a Cuddy sonrojarse

- ¡Oh por Dios!- grito House

-House cálmate-

- ¿Calmarme? Es la noticia del siglo: Lisa Cuddy ninfómana-

- ¡¿Ninfómana?!- Cuddy se puso una mano en la cadera. – Solo tengo una saludable vida sexual, con mi novio.-

- ¿Vida sexual? Dilo como es Cuddy, te gusta que te…-

Cuddy le tapo la boca con una hamburguesa. House le dio una gran mordida y trago para continuar. – Ahora se porque tu madre se caso con tu padre y tu hermana sale con Ben. Ustedes no piensan con la cabeza piensan con las hormonas-

Cuddy sacó la lengua y se fue a sentar con su hermana.

* * *

La tarde llegó rápido y el aire se volvió frío. Ben y Stephanie estaban acostados en el cofre del Camaro. Mientras Cuddy y House metían los pies en el agua por última vez.

- No estuvo tan mal- dijo House viendo sus pies en la arena húmeda

- ¿Qué?- Cuddy le preguntó

- Este paseo improvisado…no estuvo tan mal-

- Si, sabía que te gustaría venir a la playa.- Cuddy admiraba la mirada sincera en House _¿por qué no puede ser así siempre?_

_­_- Cuando vivía en Egipto, me gustaba meter los pies en la arena lo más profundo que pudiera, hasta sentir la parte fría-

-¿viviste en Egipto?- Cuddy se sorprendió

- Si ¿no te dije eso?- House se encogió de hombros – Bueno ya lo sabes-

- ¡Lisa!- su hermana grito desde el muelle – Vamos a la feria-

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

No me gusto como me quedo este capitulo…

En fin en el siguiente capitulo House y Cuddy se besan (pero como todo lo Huddy; no prometo que las cosas salgan bien)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Fuegos artificiales

La feria estaba muy animada. Los focos de colores, algodón de azúcar, música, y risas.

- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- Stephanie le dijo a su hermana

- Me siento un poco mareada-

- Vamos Lissie, - Cuddy no cedía

- Bien –

Cuddy miró su reloj, llegarían tarde a la cena de ensayo.

* * *

La fila para la rueda de la fortuna era bastante larga. Stephanie y Ben se besuqueaban sin reservas. Cuddy detrás de ellos. Noto que House se separó del grupo.

- ¡House!- Cuddy le habló a lo lejos. - ¿No quieres subir?-

House se acercó a Cuddy. – Me parece algo estupido-

- Por favor House, se suben por parejas; no quiero que me toque con un extraño-

House levantó la mirada hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

- Bien, pero me debes una-

* * *

Por fin llegó su turno. House y Cuddy les toco una cabina atrás de Stephanie y su novio. De esa manera ellos podían verlos.

- Cielos Cuddy, Bon Jovi va embarazar a tu hermana en cuanto los dejes solos-

- Solo se están besando- Cuddy admiraba la vista mientras seguían subiendo.- Además creo que solo es su novia para molestar a papá- Cuddy se froto los brazos.

- Ten mi camisa- House le coloco su camisa

- No House, no es necesario-

- Solo úsala Cuddy, yo traigo una camiseta abajo- La rueda se detuvo para subir a las demás personas. House sentía el mareo de haber bebido cerveza todo el día – ¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí!-

Cuddy se rió. Ella también estaba bajo el efecto del licor.

- Es una linda noche de verano, solo faltan los fuegos artificiales sobre la costa-

- ¿Te gustan esas cursilerías?-

- Si; porque no- Cuddy sintió el brazo de House detrás de su espalda. Lo volteo a ver

-Todavía parece que tienes frío- House la miraba directo a los ojos.

Cuddy coloco su mano en la mejilla de House.- Te quemaste por estar en el sol-

Se acerco y lo besó. Un beso tierno pero prolongado.

- ¿Recuerdas que dije que podría averiguar todo de ti?- House dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estas borracha- House abrió los ojos, Cuddy lo miraba.

- ¿Crees que por eso te besé?-

-El licor te dio el valor, la razón es porque cuando rompas con Alan porque él te fue infiel no te sientas tan estupida- Cuddy se alejo de él. – Y como puntos extras haces enojar a tu papi. Lo cual es difícil considerando que eres la estudiante perfecta-

- Gracias recordarme el gran idiota que eres-

House y Cuddy se quedaron en silencio. La rueda de la fortuna dio otras dos vueltas.

Cuddy camino lejos de House en cuanto se bajaron.

- ¿Qué paso?- Stephanie le preguntó.

-Nada, yo voy por ella- House gruño

* * *

Cuddy estaba en la orilla del muelle. Recargada en el barandal.

- Tu camisa- le aventó la prenda a House.

- No creo estar equivocado- House se paro junto a ella. Ambos miraban el mar.

- Lo sé-

- No me voy a disculpar-

- Lo sé House-

- Entonces… ¿estamos bien?-

- No, House-

- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no te has disculpado-

-¡Porque no estoy mal!-

- ¡No importa House! A veces no importa si estas en lo correcto o no. A veces solo importan lo sentimientos de los demás-

- ¡Tonterías! Si me disculpara tu sabrías que estoy mintiendo ¿Cuál es el punto entonces?-

-El punto es mostrarle a la otra persona que le importas- se agito Cuddy. – Dime House, ¿tu padre alguna vez se disculpo contigo?-

House se quedó en silencio, no vio venir semejante pregunta. Cuddy le miraba con furia esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo se distrajeron por el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que inicio a lo lejos. El cielo se ilumino colores.

- Bueno, ahí están los juegos pirotécnicos que querías- dijo House para alivianar la presión. Logro sacar una sonrisa de Cuddy. – Ahora ¿estamos bien?-

- Si House, todo esta bien- Cuddy miraba las luces. – Pero uno de estos días, alguien que de verdad aprecias necesitará una disculpa tuya y no sabrás dársela. Y no importa quien sea, esa persona se alejará de ti-

Se quedaron en silencio viendo los fuegos artificiales con su reflejo en el negro mar

- Creo que es hora de que regrese a Michigan- dijo House

- Si -

* * *

- ¿Dónde esta Stephanie?- Cuddy le pregunto a Ben en el estacionamiento.

- Esta vomitando atrás de aquellos botes-

- Fantástico, ¿Qué le diré a mamá cuando llegue oliendo a vomito y alcohol?- Cuddy se puso la mano en la frente

- ¿No deberías preocuparte en solo llegar a tiempo?- declaró House.

- Tienes razón, el ensayo es en media hora- Cuddy miro su reloj otra vez – Y tenemos que llevarte a la estación de autobuses primero-

- Ya me siento mucho mejor- Stephanie dijo.

- Pero te ves peor- Cuddy le ayuda a su hermana a subirse al auto.

- ¿Seguro que puedes manejar?- House le preguntó a Ben.

- Conduzco mejor así- Ben contestó antes de arrancar.

* * *

El camino a la estación fue callado. House y Cuddy miraban a sus respectivas ventanas. En el frente Ben y Stephanie fumaban.

- Lastima que no te puedes quedar para la re-boda de mis padres- Stephanie le habló a House

- Si, lastima- House prácticamente susurro

- Creo que es realmente enfermo, que use la casa de su ex marido para la fiesta- dijo la menor de las Cuddy

- Si- Ben se rió

House volteo a su izquierda a ver a Cuddy, pero ella seguía viendo por su ventana.- ¿Cuddy?-

-¿Si?- no volteo

- Respecto a lo que dije. Yo lo lamen…- House no pudo terminar la oración porque fueron embestidos por una camioneta la cruzar una intersección. El choque fue del lado del conductor. Pedazos de vidrio salieron volando, el sonido del impacto corto pero estruendoso. El Camaro se patino hasta la banqueta.

Hubo silencio.

- "Conduzco mejor así" si como no- House se sacudió el vidrio de la ropa -¿Todos bien? ¿Cuddy?-

- Un poco aturdida, pero estoy bien-

- Yo también- dijo Stephanie. - ¿Ben?- Volteo a ver a su novio – ¡Oh Dios! esta desangrando-

**Continuara**

Nota 1: Perdón por la tardanza, problemas técnicos.

Nota 2: para Sarux. De acuerdo a "Under my Skin" se conocieron hace 20 años, o sea 1989. Después del éxito de Bon Jovi "Livin' on a prayer" de 1986

Nota 3: ¡Spoilers! Respecto al amorío de House en Mayfield ¡¡Maldito Shore!! Por lo menos que sea parejo y que Cuddy se encuentre un novio bien parecido. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Abrupta despedida

- ¡Mierda! déjame ver- House se movió a la parte delantera del auto. Observó la herida de Ben. Stephanie se salio del vehículo.– Un pedazo de metal le corto el cuello. Necesito…-

- Ten- Cuddy le dio una toalla. House hizo presión en la herida.

Cuddy salió por el lado derecho del auto y ayudo a su hermana a calmarse.

- Espera aquí- Cuddy observó al coche con que el chocaron. Parecían estar todos bien. - ¿Cuál es su condición?-

- Ay que linda ya te crees doctora- dijo House

- ¿En serio House? Te vas a burlar de mí mientras Ben se desangra-

- Aguafiestas- House se puso serió – Necesitara cirugía, para detener la hemorragia. Nada grave

Se escucharon las sirenas indicando que las ambulancias se acercaban.

- Ya vienen las ambulancias- dijo Cuddy

- Lastima, yo que quería ser como MacGyver y coserlo con un clip-

- ¿Qué diablos pasó?- Ben recuperó la conciencia.

- Que casi te matas Bon Jovi- dijo House. La ambulancia por fin llegó acompañada de una patrulla.

-¡Oye! Paciente con prioridad por aquí- House le grito al paramédico. Éste quito a House del camino y empezó a tratar a Ben.

* * *

House, Cuddy y Stephanie observaron como sacaban a Ben del automóvil para llevárselo.

- Estará bien- dijo Cuddy a su hermanita

- ¿No deberíamos ir con él?-

- Preguntaré a que hospital lo llevan- House se dirigía a la ambulancia, pero un oficial lo detuvo.

- Tendrán que venir con nosotros. Para rendir declaración- el oficial olio a House. – Diablos muchacho cuánto has bebido-

- No se preocupe el choque me pusó sobrio-

- Suban a la patrulla- el oficial les indico

- Pero ¿no deberíamos ir con él al hospital?- Stephanie lloraba

La ambulancia por fin se fue.

- No, irán conmigo a rendir declaración- dijo otra vez el oficial.

Se sentaron en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

- Sabía que un día de estos terminaría en una patrulla contigo House. Aunque supuse que sería tu culpa-

* * *

Brindaron su versión de los hechos a las autoridades. No serviría mentir. Ben había bebido y se paso una luz roja. Como eran vacaciones de verano, la estación estaba bastante llena con pequeños infractores.

Cuddy tomo asiento juntó a House y Stephanie. – Ya llamé a mamá, viene a recogernos-

- ¿Enojada?- preguntó Stephanie

- Energúmena-

- ¿Cómo se supone que regrese a Michigan? Mi cartera estaba en mi maleta, mi maleta en al Camaro y el auto esta bajo custodia policíaca- House se quejó

- Mi papá puede prestarte dinero cuando llegue-

- Sabes que no le voy a pagar ¿verdad?-

* * *

- ¿Están bien?- llegó Ruth, las hijas asintieron – Bien, porque las voy a matar-

House trató de simular su risa.

- Mamá…- dijo con tono de hastío Stephanie

- Nada de mamá. Tu borracho novio choco. – Ruth se puso las manos en la cintura. - ¿Y tu Greg? ¿Cómo dejaste que el condujera?-

- Lo siento tanto señora, yo se que me encomendó la seguridad de sus hijas- House mostró a proposito sus manos aún con sangre.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es tu sangre Greg?-

- No, es de Ben. Detuve la hemorragia, tenía que hacerlo- dijo muy melodramático House.

Cuddy se pusó la cara en las manos.

- Oficial, ¿se pueden retirar?- preguntó la madre

-Si, puede irse-

- ¿Qué pasará con Ben?- preguntó Stephanie

- Ben Templesmith está bajo custodia en el hospital, le darán fianza, habrá un juicio en un mes más o menos.-

- Voy a tener un novio convicto- dijo Stephanie con una maliciosa sonrisa. Ruth solo cerró los ojos y suspiro ante la reacción de su hija menor.

- Vamos a casa-

- ¿Podemos dejar de paso a House?- preguntó Cuddy

- Si-

* * *

La estación de estaciones de autobuses se veía de un verde pálido debido a la luz fluorescente de los focos de neon. House adquirió su boleto. Estaba cansado.

- Supongo que nos veremos en Ann Arbor- House se paro en la sala de espera.

- Supongo- Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

- Las próximas vacaciones de verano yo escojo el lugar- dijo muy serio House

-Lastima que no habrá próximas vacaciones, ya que este es tu último año. Para estas fechas ya te habrás ido de la Universidad-

-Si…- House recordó – Tienes razón. Que lástima-

- Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones Gregory House-

- Tu también Lisa Cuddy- se dieron la mano. Cuddy regresó a la camioneta de sus padres.

* * *

House espero al autobús de la medianoche rumbo a Michigan. Otro pasajero empezó a tocar en la armonica un ritmo de blues. House movio el pie al compás.

Cuddy llegó a su casa donde su madre la regaño un poco más. Lo cual no causo efecto en Cuddy, después de todo ya llevaba 3 años y medio viviendo sola.

En su cama Cuddy cerró los ojos y sintió como si todavía estuviera en las olas del mar. Pensó en House.

_¿Por qué lo besé?_

House dormitaba con su frente recargada en el frío vidrio del camión. La ciudad ya estaba lejos y ahora solo había un paisaje de carretera. Pensó en lo que Cuddy le dijo acerca de disculparse. Tendría que disculparse con su madre por faltar a la fiesta, aunque lo creyera cierto.

_¿Por qué no pude mantener mi boca callada?_

_

* * *

  
_

Semanas después

House caminaba por el campus, era principios de septiembre y la Universidad estaba rebosante de vida. De reojo alcanzó a ver a su estudiante de medicina favorita.

- Veamos- House le quitó el papel que Cuddy leia.- ¿Este es tu horario? ¿Cuándo piensas tener tiempo libre?-

- Hola House, si estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar- Cuddy dijo sarcásticamente pero House la ignoro

- ¿Para que quieres tomar tantas clases? – tomo asiento a su lado

- Quiero graduarme a los 25-

- No es competencia Cuddy- House siguió leyendo el horario - ¿Tomaste a Waid en Medicina Paliativa? Te va ha aniquilar. Al menos que te sientes en la fila de adelante y uses mini faldas-

- Ya compre tres- contesto Cuddy causando una media sonrisa en House.

- ¡Lisa, Greg!- sus nombres juntos se escucharon extraño. Eran Gail y Geoff quienes los saludaban. – ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-

- Tranquilas.- dijo Cuddy viendo a House – Estuve castigada-

- ¿Qué? Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa. Yo me comporte bien, fue tu hermana y su novio alcoholico. Echales la culpa a ellos. Además ¿Qué edad tienes Cuddy?¿Como es posible que todavía te castiguen?-

- Ben esta bien, solo 6 meses de libertad condicional. De nuevo gracias por preguntar.Y ¿Qué edad tienes tu House? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inmaduro?-

House le sacó la lengua. Cuddy miró hacia el otro lado.

- Un momento- Gail hablo -¿Pasaron las vacaciones juntos?-

- Solo unos días- Cuddy refutó

- Pero te dejamos en Newhark- continuo el interrogatorio - ¿Qué pasó?-

- Podriámos decirte, o incluso cantar _Summer nights_ de Vaselina, pero…no es tu asunto- House se levantó y se fue sin despedirse.

Gail y Geoff centraron su mirada en Cuddy – Tengo que ir a clases- la muchacha tomo sus libros y se fue a su aula.

**Por concluir.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nota: Se que dije que duraría hasta la premier de la sexta temporada de House, pero como que se me corto la inspiración para este fic :P

En el último capitulo House y Cuddy llegan a una "conclusión" a su relación :)

Trivia: ¿ Alguien reconoce los nombres de los otros personajes? Todos son nombres de escritores y artistas de comics.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Epilogo

¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!!! No tengo excusa por haberme tardado tanto en escribir el ultimo capitulo.

* * *

Un año después…

House era libre de la escuela. Por fin su carrera universitaria había concluido. Tenía sus cosas empacadas y listas.

Mañana por la mañana dejaba la Universidad de Michigan para siempre. Aunque House no le gustaba realizar grandes celebraciones, deseo compartir el momento con alguien.

* * *

- ¡Cuddy! ¡Cuddy!- tocó a la puerta - ¡Cuddy! ¡Cuddy!-

- Ya te escuché- Cuddy abrió la puerta de su dormitorio

- ¿Puedo pasar?- hizo cara de niño bueno

- Ya que- Cuddy se quito del camino.

House examino el dormitorio de la joven, le gustaba esculcar sus cosas solo para molestarla. Movió un cuadro, arrimo una silla y levantó un libro de Endocrinología.

- Este no es el libro que llevamos en la clase que te conocí- dijo House haciendo memoria.

- ¡House! Deja mis cosas- Cuddy le quito el libro y lo puso fuera de su alcance. - ¿A que se debe tu visita?-

- Me largo de aquí mañana Cuddy. En…- House miró su reloj -…8 horas tomare mi vuelo a Nueva York-

House sacó de su saco una botella y dos vasos. Los coloco sobre le escritorio de Cuddy

- House, estoy estudiando, no planeo ir de fiesta-

- Ya lo note por tu atractiva vestimenta-

Cuddy vestía unos pantalones cortos y una playera de la Universidad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi playera de UM?-

- Con la excepción de las manchas de chocolate…nada- House se sentó y subió los pies en el escritorio. – Recuérdeme, ¿por qué estas estudiando cuando las vacaciones de verano empiezan?-

- Tomaré clases de verano para obtener más créditos y graduarme más pronto-

- ¿si sabes que aunque le digan carrera, no se trata de rapidez?- House sirvió dos tragos –Solo quería despedirme con un brindis-

Cuddy sonrió – Esta bien, pero solo uno- la joven levanto el vaso y lo olio -¿Qué es?-

- Whiskey-

- ¡No puedo beber whiskey solo!-

- Traía hielos es mis pantalones, pero se derritieron cuando pensé en ti- House declaró

- Espera, voy por agua- Cuddy se levantó y House aprovecho para mirarle las piernas. Cuddy tomo una botella de agua y se sirvió en su bebida.

- Un brindis-

- ¿A que?- Dijo House

- House, debes estar aunque sea un poco orgulloso. Terminaste la carrera, ya tienes trabajo- Cuddy le ofreció una sonrisa. A pesar de todas sus travesura; ella estaba feliz de haberlo conocido. – Este campus te extrañara-

- ¿Tu me vas a extrañar?- House preguntó sin pensar.

- Soy parte del campus ¿no?- Cuddy evadió dar una respuesta honesta. – Salud House-

- Salud Cuddy-

Bebieron su trago. Cuddy tomo un sorbo, pero House practicante se lo trago.

Cuddy hizo una mueca por lo fuerte del trago – No sé como puedes beberlo así-

- Practica- House limpio el vaso con el dedo.- Bueno…- el graduado se levantó. –Mejor me voy-

-Bien- Cuddy se levantó. Se paro en frente de él. – Que tengas una buena vida Gregory House- Le ofreció la mano para despedirse

- Tú también Lisa Cuddy- le estrecho la mano, pero no la pudo dejar ir. Al contrario la jaló hacia a él. La besó, la besó como tantas veces había deseado besarla antes. En especial después de aquel día en la playa.

Cuddy correspondió el beso. Se arrojo hacía él. House la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Su beso pareció durar por siempre y al mismo tiempo no era suficiente.

- Cuddy, me voy mañana- House susurro.

- Lo sé- Cuddy dijo con un tono casi triste. – Lo sé- Cuddy lo besó. House la empujo contra el escritorio.

Sin dejar el contacto se deshicieron de sus ropas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente House se ponía su saco. Volteo a ver la cama donde Cuddy seguía acurrucada y dormida. Por casi un minuto House pensó las posibilidades. _¿La despierto para despedirme? ¿y si me quedo? No; tengo que irme._

Se fue en silencio para no despertarla.

* * *

Cuddy despertó sola en su cama. Miro la hora en su despertador. Dedujo que House ya estaría en el aeropuerto. Se sentó y acerco sus piernas a su pecho. _¿Qué esperabas Lisa? Que se quedara y olvidara NY._ Sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos.

"Vamos Lisa" dijo en voz alta "Fue una linda despedida. Ahora sigue con tu vida"

* * *

House estaba formado en la parte final de la fila para abordar el avión. Seguía volteando hacia la puerta.

"Su boleto por favor" la señorita le preguntó. House lo sostuvo en su mano.

"Si esto fuera una de esas cursis películas, regresaría corriendo por ella" House balbuceo.

"¿Disculpe?" la empleada lo miro de forma extraña.

House negó con la cabeza "Nada" le dio el boleto.

"Asiento F12." La joven le regresó el boleto "Que pase unas buenas vacaciones"

House tomo su asiento y trato de olvidarse de la noche anterior. _Probablemente nunca la veré otra vez._ Pero estaba muy equivocado. Esto era solo el principio.

**Fin**

* * *

Lo dejo aquí porque quería contarla la despedida. Nada más. Pero no se preocupen tengo más historias Huddy en la cabeza (y amenazó con un a Luddy)

Por cierto feliz Huddy day! Hoy hace un año salió "joy" y el beso!

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
